


Sweet Dreams, Lana Loud

by TheEvilFairy



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Sibling Incest, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: A particularly nasty nightmare drives Lana into Lori's bed for comfort, drawing the sisters into a closer bond than ever.





	Sweet Dreams, Lana Loud

 

The wee hours of the morning were, in general, the only times that the Loud House was cloaked in blessed silence. Only the sounds of faint snoring (admittedly, sometimes not so faint) and regular breathing disturbed the air. So 3:30 am was the perfect time for a gut-wrenching scream followed by heavy, ragged sobbing.

Naturally, this drew all the Loud siblings along with their parents to the source of the disturbance, the twins’ room. The throng burst the door open and flicked on the light, everyone experiencing a moment of panic as it looked like Lana’s bed had exploded, the sheets, blanket and pillow flung from the mattress. But then there was a bit of relief on seeing the tomboy in the other bed, clinging to her girly twin sister Lola’s waist, still crying her eyes out.

Lola’s sleep mask was pushed up onto her forehead, and from her bleary-eyed, confused expression it was clear that she was just as startled as everyone else. “Lana? Lana! _Lana!_ ” Lola shook her twin’s shoulders to try and snap her out of it, her voice growing louder each time. She sucked in a deep breath and everyone could see she was about to go full volume.

“Lola, _please_ ,” their mother said as she and their father came up to the bed. Uncertainly, the rest of the Loud children filtered into the room after them. Rita touched her sobbing daughter’s shoulder as she and Lynn Sr. knelt down by the bed. “Lana, sweetie? It’s okay, we’re here.”

Lana paused in mid-sob, her bottom lip quivering as she turned to look at the rest of her family, big, fat tears leaking down her cheeks. In one quick move she pivoted around, her arms thrown tightly around her mother’s chest. She sucked in a huge breath and began crying again, this time muffling her face against Rita’s shoulder.

“Wow, that must’ve been one doozy of a nightmare,” Lincoln said.

“Yeah man, that’s some dream evil,” Luna agreed.

“Bad dream, but great nightmare, am I right?” Luan quipped. Everybody looked at her blankly. “’Cause, like, a bad nightmare would be one that didn’t scare you, since nightmares are _supposed_ …” she sighed and her face fell into a grumpy expression. “Look, I just woke up. I don’t have my A-game going.”

“That scream was perfect, though,” Lucy said, startling everyone. “Eight on the Craven scale, easy. Maybe nine. I just wish I could have recorded it.”

“Get with me tomorrow morning, I might be able to help you out,” Lisa murmured.

“Lana, sweetie, are you feeling better?” Lynn Sr. asked, rubbing Lana’s back. The little tomboy’s sobs had quieted, and after a moment, she nodded, her face still pressed to her mom’s shoulder. “You wanna go back to bed?” Lana let out a little puppylike whine and tightened her arms around Rita, shaking her head.

“Do you want to sleep with us?” Rita asked with a smile. Lana shook her head no again.

“Uh-oh, nobody tell the cops, but Lana’s resisting a rest!” Everybody groaned, and Luan pumped her fist. “Yes, I’m back!”

Lana finally lifted her tearstained face from her mother’s now very damp shoulder and looked up. When she found Lori, she lifted her arms towards her oldest sister with a pleading expression and big puppy dog eyes.

The eldest Loud child let out a little sigh and rolled her eyes, but smiled as she stepped forward and lifted Lana into her arms. The tomboy quickly clamped her arms around her big sister’s neck. “You sure you don’t mind hon?” Lynn Sr. asked.

“No, I’m literally used to it,” Lori said wryly.

“Okay everyone, exciting as that was, it’s time to go back to bed,” Rita said as she stood up. There was a general murmur of agreement, and everyone began filing back into their respective bedrooms. Lori carried Lana into the bedroom she shared with Leni just as the bubbly blonde collapsed back into her bed. “Night Lori, night Lana,” Leni said, her voice trailing off as she started snoring almost instantly. Lori just smiled and shook her head a little. Leni didn’t react well to waking up so suddenly, but she could sleep like a rock pretty much any time she wanted.

“C’mon Lana,” Lori said, bending over to set her sister down. “Let’s get into bed.” Lana clung to Lori’s neck for a couple of seconds, but then let go and dropped to her bare feet. Lori turned to pull the covers back, but stopped in surprise as she felt Lana reach out and grab the back of the tanktop Lori was wearing.

Lori glanced back. Sure enough, Lana’s small hand had reached out and caught the hem of Lori’s garment. The little girl, her blonde hair mussed and ragged under her ever-present red cap, was looking forlornly down and to the side. The little tomboy, usually so gruff and tough, seemed very small in the baggy blue t-shirt she wore to bed, at least to Lori’s sisterly gaze. The teen felt a surge of protective sympathy.

With a loving smile Lori snatched up her little sis and pulled her into bed, spooning her close with Lana’s back against her stomach and her head resting just below the swell of Lori’s breasts. Lori pulled the covers over the two of them and placed her arms around Lana, her hands crossed over the little girl’s belly. Lana let out a little sigh and Lori felt some of the tension in her little form start to relax.

It always somewhat surprised Lori to feel how muscular her little sister was, even though she knew it shouldn’t. Lana did _work_. Both with their dad, and on her own. Her shoulders and arms were used to carrying heavy loads, using real tools. With the arm that curled underneath her sister Lori caught Lana’s hand in her own, her fingers stroking over the palm and digits of the much smaller girl’s. Calluses were already forming there, the calluses that only a little girl whose hands were getting used to holding wrenches and hammers – and Lori honestly didn’t really know what all else – would make. Feeling those slightly roughened hands actually made Lori feel very proud of her bold, strong little sister.

Which made her all the more determined to figure out what had upset her so. Lori curled both her arms up underneath Lana’s, pulling the tiny girl up closer to her. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, in as gentle a voice as she could, whispering into Lana’s ear.

Lana shivered a little bit, and Lori felt her tense up, but then start to slowly relax again. “I had a bad dream,” Lana finally confessed, whispering back. Lori felt a little rush at that…it was the first time Lana had actually used words all night.

“Well, I think we all kinda figured that out, squirt,” Lori teased. “But you have a lot of bad dreams. What made this one so extra-specially bad?”

Lana tensed up again, but then started to relax as she whispered, “I dreamed that I woke up from a bad dream and ran back here to sleep with you.”

“A dream about having a dream? That’s literally the most meta dream I’ve ever heard of,” Lori murmured in a light tone, hoping to keep Lana relaxed.

“I guess so,” Lana replied, shrugging against Lori. “But…but when I came back here, you weren’t here. And Leni wasn’t here either. So I ran to Lincoln’s room and he wasn’t there, and I ran back to my room, and Lola wasn’t there, and I ran to Lynn and Lucy’s room, and they weren’t there…” her voice was starting to climb up in volume, and her body was starting to shake.

“Shhh, shhh…” Lori soothed her, giving her a little squeeze to keep her from working herself up again. “It’s okay, really. We’re all here, you saw us come to make sure you were okay when you woke up for real.”

Lana took a couple of deep breaths and sniffled loudly. “ _Everyone_ was gone. And…and I think you all left me here because,” her whisper was getting quieter and quieter, and Lori had to strain to hear the last words, “…nobody wanted me anymore…”

 _Well, that’s literally heartbreaking,_ Lori thought as she immediately sat up, pulling off the covers and turning Lana so that the tiny girl was sitting in Lori’s lap, facing her. She cupped Lana’s cheeks in her hands and turned her little sister’s face up towards her own, staring right into the little tomboy’s big, sad, liquid eyes, faintly visible in the dim light cast by the light strings hung along the walls.

“Lana Loud, I _love_ you. Mom and Dad love you. We _all_ love you. It would literally kill us if you weren’t with us. And…and if I ever had a nightmare where _I_ couldn’t find _you_ , I’d wake up screaming just as loud as you just did.”

Lana’s lower lip started trembling and she threw her arms around Lori’s neck again and squeezed as hard as she could, fresh tears dampening Lori’s bare shoulder. “Even if I’m weird and gross and I sleep in your bed and kick your face in my sleep?” Lana asked, her voice muffled against Lori’s skin.

“You silly little twerp, I love you _because_ of all that,” Lori said fondly, running her hands up and down Lana’s back. “We all do. And I literally wouldn’t change even one thing about you, not for anything in the whole world. I promise.”

Lana nodded, but didn’t let go. Lori held her like that for several long minutes, very gently rocking her back and forth in the dark. When Lana’s breathing had become more even, Lori straightened a bit and rubbed the top of Lana’s cap, ruffling her hair underneath it. “You ready to get some sleep, squirt?”

“Yeah,” Lana released her hold on Lori’s neck and just slumped against her. “Thanks Lori.”

“Heh, anytime.” Lori laid back down on her side, this time with Lana cuddled right against her chest. One of her arms draped loosely over her little sister, and Lana found that hand with her own and held onto it. Lori’s eyes closed and she began trying to sleep again.

“Lori?”

“Yeah Lana?” Lori didn’t open her eyes as she responded in a low murmur.

“I love you too.”

Lori smiled a bit. “I know. But it’s nice to hear you say it. Thanks.” Several long, quiet minutes passed, and the teen found herself just listening to the sound of Leni’s quiet snoring, and Lana’s slow, regular breathing, waiting for the little girl to fall asleep as well.

“Lori…”

Lori twitched, a little bit startled. She gave Lana’s hand a little squeeze. “Yeah Lana?”

Lana didn’t answer for a little while, and Lori started wondering if the tomboy was actually just talking in her sleep, when…

“Can we do the thing?”

Lori’s eyes popped open, and she let out a long breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding. That realization made her admit she’d actually been anticipating the question and trying not to consciously think about it. Hoping for it? Worrying about it? Both? “Lana…” she sighed in a tone that was clearly a precursor to ‘no.’

“Pleeeeease?” Lana whispered in a wheedling tone, now using both hands to hold onto one of Lori’s.

The blonde teen was suddenly very aware of how warm Lana was through their thin night clothes. She felt her breath catch a little bit in her throat. But she was determined to stay strong this time. “Lana,” she whispered patiently, “we talked about this. We’re not supposed to do that. If anyone ever found out, they’d literally think I was hurting you.”

“It doesn’t hurt!” Lana exclaimed indignantly and rose into a half-sitting position, twisting around to look at Lori. Her raised voice sounded terribly loud in the dark, silent bedroom. Her eyes went wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth. On the other bed Leni moaned something about plaid in her sleep then rolled over and began snoring again.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Lana repeated in a harsh whisper. “It feels cool and slimy and weird…and good.” She said the last in a sly, lower tone. In the gloom Lori couldn’t see well enough, but she thought her little sister might be blushing. “It feels real good.”

Lana’s tone sent a delicious shiver running up Lori’s spine. The teen bit the corner of her lip. “Lana…”

“You know I won’t tell. I never told anyone!” Lana wriggled around until she was hugging herself against Lori’s torso, pressed tightly against her and looking up at her big sister from between her breasts. “C’mon, _pleeeeease?_ ”

With another sigh, Lori ran her tongue along her upper teeth. “When was the last time you took a bath? A _real_ bath.”

“Yesterday!” Lana whispered firmly. “And I didn’t have a chance to hardly get dirty or messy at all today.”

Lori was quickly finding herself out of excuses. She pulled her other arm out from under herself and raked her fingers through her hair. “I _literally_ shouldn’t even be thinking about doing this again,” she said in an exasperated tone.

Lana heaved a huge sigh. “It’s okay Lori. If you really don’t wanna, we don’t have to,” she said glumly as she rolled around again with her back against Lori’s stomach. “Nighty-night...”

Despite being about 99.95% sure that her little sister’s sadness was pure artifice, Lori couldn’t help but feel a sharp stab of guilt at disappointing Lana after how upset she’d been. “Lana Loud! That is _so_ not fair!” Lori made a frustrated sound deep in her throat. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out again in another sigh, but this time it was pretty clearly a sigh of surrender. She smiled slightly as she rolled onto her back. “Okay brat, you win.”

Lana gasped and spun around in place, worming her way up onto Lori’s belly. She seemed very warm indeed as she stretched herself out on her big sister. Her breath was excited and quick as her small hands, shaking just a little, came up to cup Lori’s breasts from underneath. Lori sucked in a short little breath herself as she felt Lana initiate that forbidden contact.

Lori glanced over at the other bed in the room. Leni was still on her side, snoring soundly. No chance of her waking up unexpectedly. Lori felt her own hands start to shake as she reached down, grabbed the bottom of her tank top and slowly peeled it off, pulling it up under Lana and off over her head. She wore nothing underneath, and her naked breasts were exposed to the night air…and to Lana. She took a deep, steadying breath, laying her arms at her sides, not moving. She could feel her nipples stiffening in the cool air…and from her growing anticipation.

The little tomboy’s breath was growing harsh and ragged as she inched up further along Lori’s body. Lori tensed as she felt Lana’s slightly roughened hands on her chest, but Lana was actually very, very gentle. With how carefully she took care of her animal friends, that probably wasn’t surprising. And now she was caressing the sensitive skin of her sister’s mounds like she would a newborn chick. As her thumbs brushed over Lori’s hard little nipples, Lori bit her lip and made a small, low sound of pleasure.

This was how it had all started. One night, after Lana had invaded her bed after yet another nightmare, Lori had woken up to feel Lana gingerly and hesitantly exploring her boobs though her tanktop. Somehow, she’d managed to hold back her initial reaction, which was to freak right the heck out. Lana didn’t really mean any harm, after all. She was really just…curious. Lori remembered what that felt like.

So she let Lana satisfy her curiosity. It didn’t feel _bad_ , and she stopped and went back to sleep after a few minutes. At the time, Lori had told herself that she’d just file that away under ‘Weird Sibling Stuff’ and that would be the end of it. But the very next time Lana had had a bad dream, Lori found herself staying awake to see what happened. And sure enough, she soon felt Lana’s eager but very, very gentle hands probing her chest.

And once again, Lori had let it happen. At the time, she really couldn’t have explained why. She really didn’t want to freak Lana out or give her some kind of complex (and she found the way the phrase ‘Sister Complex’ drifted through her mind each time she followed this train of thought to be _totally_ unhelpful, btw.) But it was obviously more than that. If she’d really wanted to, she could figure out a way to put Lana off without the tomboy even realizing Lori was awake. But she didn’t, leaving Lori unable to hide from the conclusion that she was letting this happen because she wanted it to.

So the next time Lana had a bad dream and came to sleep with her…something that usually happened at least once a week…Lori took things to a new level. With a lot of snoring that she thought was totally unconvincing, but at least _seemed_ to fool her six-year-old sister, Lori made a show of twisting around uncomfortably in bed until, totally by accident, of course, her tank top had ridden up under her armpits, and she was laying on her back.

It took quite a bit longer, but eventually Lori felt tiny fingertips running over her bare skin for the first time, and she had to suppress a shudder. They traced over the skin of her breasts, paying special attention to circling around her nipples, growing into hard little pencil erasers, just as they were now. Then the touching had stopped, and Lori could hear Lana’s heavy breathing in the dark. But just when Lori had figured that Lana had done as much touching as she wanted…

Back then, just like in the present, Lori felt lips close gently around one of her nipples. And now, just like back then, Lori let out a soft gasp as those lips began to suck, and she felt the tip of Lana’s tongue brush against that tingling little nub. And back then, just like now, Lori let one hand rest on Lana’s back while the other cradled the back of her little head encouragingly. Back then, Lana’s eyes had popped open wide as she looked up at her big sister. Now she just slowly lifted her head, her eyes twinkling. But both times, she’d looked up to see Lori smiling lovingly down at her.

That first time, Lana had just frozen in panic. It took several silent minutes of Lori smiling and gently stroking the back of her head before Lana began to relax again. Now though, it was just the opposite. In response to Lori’s touch Lana grew a little bolder, her hands coming up again to gently squeeze the soft flesh as she continued to suckle. Lori arched her back and let out a tiny, breathy moan as her little sister’s touches sent sparks tingling through her nerves. Leaving a wet trail with her tongue and her lips, Lana switched over to the other breast, wrapping her lips around the other nipple and sucking for all the world as if she expected to find milk.

Lori squirmed slightly in pure, wicked pleasure, cradling her first grade sister against her naked chest. Lana moved on from suckling and began just running her hot little tongue all over Lori’s tits in wet trails that made the teen’s toes curl up. _This is literally so,_ _ **so**_ _bad,_ she thought to herself.

Then she felt it, the sensation that had…inspired? Tempted maybe? Enticed? Whatever, it was what had driven Lori over the edge and made her take things way too far, weeks ago. Lana’s skinny little legs were slipping further and further apart until she was basically straddling Lori’s stomach. Between those slender legs there was something that felt very, very warm, and it was pressing, just slightly, rhythmically, down against Lori’s belly.

 _Oh my god…Lana’s horny,_ Lori remembered thinking, the first time it had happened. _I’m letting my baby sister grope me and suck on my boobs and it’s making her horny and she’s literally humping me!_ That was when Lori knew for sure that she was, on some level, completely broken. A normal big sister (like a normal big sister would have gotten to this point, right?) would have been totally grossed out by the idea, to say the very least, she was pretty positive about that.

She was absolutely certain that a normal big sister wouldn’t have suddenly had trouble catching her breath from the sudden surge of excitement that seemed to inflame every single part of her body (a few parts more than others) and left her feeling shaky and lightheaded. Even now, that gentle pressure of Lana’s panty covered little mound pressing against her bare belly made her feel drunk…drunker even than when she’d had like five wine coolers at that one party.

 _Okay Lori Loud, you swore up and down that you’d literally never, ever ever EVER do this again._ Lori thought to herself as her trembling hand gently slid down Lana’s back. _You could stop this. You could stop it right now. You could let Lana get to second base all she wants, but not this._ Lana paused for a moment as Lori pulled the tomboy’s nightshirt up around her waist, then shuddered and began wetly kissing her sister’s breasts once again when Lori began running her manicured fingers over Lana’s rear through her purple polka-dotted panties.

 _So, this is it? No willpower. Zero. None at all. Just going to give in literally the first time you get the chance._ Lori was trying as hard as she could to find some shred of guilt or anger or literally _anything_ that would make her not want to do what she was about to do. But her mental self-flagellation was completely hollow, and she knew it. Guilt and shame would probably come later, but for right now every last inch of Lori’s teenage body was aching to do this with a hunger that was almost scary.

So she held her breath, and felt Lana do the same, as her right hand crept between her sister’s slender, muscular thighs. She hooked the cotton fabric with her middle and ring fingers, pushing it to the side. Lori made a low, purring sound deep in her throat as she felt the dampness on the little garment as well as on Lana’s skin. With Lana’s immature sex exposed, Lori slid her index finger between the smooth, hairless lips, parting the slick folds easily.

Lana’s hands were resting on both of Lori’s breasts, fingers twitching and squeezing slightly with Lori’s every move. Her face was buried in Lori’s cleavage, her breath hot against Lori’s wet skin as she panted and sighed. A low whine escaped Lana’s lips, just barely audible to Lori, as the older sister’s fingertip slid into Lana’s quivering, hot pussy, just up to the first joint. Lori licked her lips as she gently rolled her finger within the tiny opening. It was hot as a sauna, soaking wet, but still impossibly tight and unyielding, so Lori didn’t try to push any deeper.

She really didn’t need to anyway. She could feel the shudders of pleasure rolling up and down Lana’s small form each time she stroked her finger through her little sister’s labia. When the tip of her finger brushed against the soft button of Lana’s tiny clit for the first time, Lana began to whine again. And her hips began to move again as well, not grinding down against Lori’s belly now, but instead humping back against Lori’s finger.

Lori’s own chest began heaving, and a thin bit of saliva leaked from the corner of her mouth where she was reflexively licking her lips over and over. Her left hand ran up and down Lana’s back, then came up to cradle the back of her head, then went down to lightly squeeze her tiny ass. And all the time, her finger kept rubbing between her sister’s small, immature folds, timing each stroke with the push of Lana’s hips, letting the little girl set the pace of her own pleasure.

Lana’s breath was coming in short, hiccupping gasps and ragged sighs. Her right hand slipped down to curl around Lori’s waist, while the left began squeezing Lori’s breast again, fingers twisting and stroking against the skin and adding sparks of pleasure and just a little pain to the fire burning in the oldest Loud sister’s brain.

_Wrong, so, so wrong, and I couldn’t help myself. She wanted it, wanted ME so bad…I can’t say no to that face! How she feels, squirming on top of me, how wet she is for me…I LITERALLY don’t care how sick it is, I love her and I love making her feel this way!_

The little Loud girl suddenly twitched and curled her shoulders in tight, holding her breath. “That’s it, good girl,” Lori whispered, running her fingers through the hair on the back of Lana’s head. “Come for me Lana, please do it for me!”

Lana’s thighs pressed back hard against Lori’s hand, and her breath came out in an explosive burst as her whole body shuddered heavily. Lori almost felt like she was the one climaxing as she felt Lana’s juices coat her hand. “I love you Lana,” she whispered, “Oh, I love you so, so much!”

“Oh man, oh wow…Lori…Lori…” Lana whimpered slightly, her body quivering as Lori gently pulled her hand from her little sister’s sodden panties. Overcome with wicked lust, Lori licked her hand clean of her sister’s salty-sweet juices, savoring her young siblings flavor.

“Okay Lana,” she cooed, wrapping both arms around the small girl. “Now, we really do need to get some sleep, huh?”

Lana was panting heavily, and as her breath began to even out Lori thought she might already be dropping off. But then the little tomboy surprised Lori yet again. “Not…not yet,” she muttered. And Lori’s mouth dropped open as Lana began wriggling her way down her sister’s body and started yanking Lori’s pajama shorts down.

“Lana, what do you think you’re… _oh!_ ” Lori’s hands fell and grabbed the sheets tightly when she felt Lana’s open mouth make contact with her already primed and juicy sex.

“I wanna make you feel good, too,” Lana said in a ragged whisper. “I love you too, Lori. Please let me do it!” Lori’s eyes bulged and her breath stopped dead as she felt her sister’s small, eager tongue lick up her slit to her carefully sculpted landing strip.

_Okay, this is officially, literally insane. This is way, way too far. You need to make this stop, NOW. You’re the grown-up. You need to stop this before it goes completely out of control!_

But what came out of her mouth in a shaking voice was, “Lana…if you don’t want to do this, you really don’t have to. We can just snuggle and go to sleep.”

Lana pulled Lori’s soft terrycloth shorts further down her legs, past her knees. Lori felt a shiver run down her spine at the hungry little growl in Lana’s voice as she said, “I really, _really_ wanna do this!” She kissed all around Lori’s pussy, each wet little smack sending an electric thrill through Lori’s body. The little tomboy looked up at her big sister with an eager, gap-toothed grin and pure adoration shining in her eyes.

Lori felt the last, tiny shreds of resistance just completely disappear. She shuffled her legs together, wriggling her shorts down with Lana’s help until they slipped off her feet entirely. She was completely naked, and her little sister, whom she’d just fingered to orgasm, was laying between her legs, eager to return the favor. Lori felt completely weightless, and every single inch of her skin seemed to be tingling with exhilaration.

Lana gasped a little and let out the breath in a slow sigh, steadying herself. With one last shy glance up at her big sister, which Lori returned with an encouraging smile, Lana opened her mouth and dove into Lori’s pussy. Lori gasped herself, her toes curling. Her free hand gripped the sheets to her side and the hand on Lana’s cheek slipped up to play with her rough pigtail. She and Bobby had never gone beyond heavy petting, so feeling a mouth on her most private place was completely new…and it felt…it felt…!

“Oh, Lana, honey, that’s so, so _so_ good!” Lori gasped in a fevered rush. Lana’s tongue was lapping and probing almost desperately into every crevice of Lori’s vulva. And Lori’s encouragement made the little girl increase the pace and force of her licking even more. Lori’s eyes widened and her back arched. “Ah! _AH!_ ” Lori bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, using the hand resting on Lana’s hair to try and rein her back “Lana, not so hard…!”

Then Lana did…something. Lori had no idea what. Suddenly there was just this _explosion_ of feeling that struck the teen girl like a lightning bolt, so intense it was impossible to tell whether it was pleasure or pain. “ _NO!_ ” Lori cried out harshly, grabbing Lana by the shoulders. Lana jerked and pulled her face from Lori’s pussy, looking startled and afraid.

Panting and swallowing, Lori glanced over towards Leni. Her heart jumped into her throat when it looked like Leni might be stirring, but then she moaned, “Polyester tracksuits!” and collapsed back against the mattress. Lori barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before Lana was hugging her tightly, her small face smooshed against Lori’s breasts.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I didn’t mean it!” Lana babbled. Lori pulled in a deep, steadying breath, and took Lana’s shoulders again, more gently this time, and pulled her back so she could see Lana’s face in the dim light.

“You didn’t hurt me, exactly, twerp,” Lori said, forcing a smile. “But that was literally too much. What did you _do?_ ”

Lana’s cheeks turned bright red and she quickly turned her head away. “Well, uh…there’s that little…um…little button, y’know? The one that feels…” her voice dropped a little lower, “ _really_ good when you rub it for me? I, um, uh…I kinda found it, and then I sorta sucked on it through my front tooth gap and started licking on it.” The young girl turned back to Lori, biting on her lower lip and flicking her tongue against the gap in her smile to demonstrate.

Lori stared at her for a moment, then couldn’t hold back a little gasp of disbelieving laughter. “Pshht…wow. Just wow.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Jeez Lans…it’s not a chew toy, ‘kay? And it’s actually called a clit.” She smiled at Lana’s crestfallen expression and reached up to caress her cheek. “Look, you were right, playing with your clitty…or, like, getting it played with…is just the best, literally. But even before you did…that…you were being a little rough. Just ease up a little, huh?”

Lana wrapped her arms around herself, turning her head down. But Lori could still see the side of her face, and saw how the corner of her lip turned up in a shy smile. “You…you still wanna?”

Lori gave her little sister a tiny boop on her nose, making the little girl look up with an expression that seemed equal parts startled and hopeful. “If you promise to be gentle, sure. You started off _great_. You just got…too excited.” Acting on a sudden impulse, Lori gathered the six year old girl into her arms and plastered her lips and cheeks and neck with kisses until Lana was giggling helplessly. “I love you _so_ much Lana,” Lori finally said, leaning her forehead against her sister’s.

“I love you too, Lori,” Lana replied in a shaky whisper, looking back into the teenager’s eyes. Lori cupped Lana’s cheek and kissed her again, this time a soft kiss on the lips. She let this kiss linger for a long moment, long enough to slide the tip of her tongue into her little sister’s mouth and make her shiver. “Wow…” Lana breathed, looking slightly dazed when Lori broke the kiss.

“I can taste myself on you, and I literally love it,” Lori whispered, giving Lana's lower lip another tiny lick.

Even in the faint light Lori could see the way her words turned Lana’s face dark red. “I, uh…I…um...y-you...”

With a soft chuckle, Lori rescued her with a kiss to the forehead. “C’mon Lans, don't keep me waiting. Give it another try.”

Lana’s body tensed, and her only response was a low sound in the back of her throat that was halfway between a growl and a purr. The shaky, lightheaded feeling came rushing back to Lori as her baby sister slid down her naked body. She bit the corner of her lip and gasped when she felt Lana’s mouth make contact between her legs once again. “Yessss...” she hissed the breath out slowly.

The little tomboy was more careful this time, using her lips and her tongue to probe Lori’s pussy with the same tenderness her hands showed when they played with her big sister’s breasts. Her tongue was so, so soft and wet and warm as it lapped at all the contours of Lori’s sex. “Oh, yes, yes yes, _just_ like that,” Lori quietly moaned as Lana’s tongue found a simply delicious spot. “Oh, that’s perfect Lana!”

Lana did get more excited, her butt began to wriggle back and forth, and her tongue and lips began moving faster, but she definitely didn’t get as rough as before. And the sensation of those so soft, so sweet touches happening faster and faster, coming from her very own little sister, sent Lori spiraling up and up and up to a huge, shuddering climax quicker than she’d ever made herself come.

“Oh God Lana, Lana, don’t stop! Don’t you stop!” Lori squeaked, breathless and shaking as wave after wave of pure bliss made her entire body roll forward against the little girl’s eager mouth. Her hands slid from Lana’s shoulders and clutched at the sheets, and her legs wrapped around Lana’s small body, holding her tight against her sister.

Lori twisted gently against her bed in the afterglow, every nerve in her body sparking in the warm aura that Lana had left her basking in. The little tomboy wriggled back up and rested her head on Lori’s chest, gently nuzzling the soft flesh. “Did I do good?” she asked, but the little spark in her eyes showed that she knew the answer very well.

A tired little burst of giggles popped out of Lori’s mouth and she hugged Lana close, loving the way the little girl’s smooth skin felt against her own. “That was literally the best ever, Lana,” she sighed blissfully.

“Does that really hafta be the last time?” Lana asked, a faint pout in her voice.

Lori sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “I guess I could say so, but I think we both know I’d be fibbing,” she said wryly, idly toying with a lock of Lana’s hair.

Lana made a happy little noise and gleefully started running her tongue in a circle around Lori’s nipple, making the teen arch her back. “Ah! Whoa there, hon!” she gasped. “Not the last time ever, but definitely the last time for tonight!”

“Okay,” Lana said, the pouting tone back. But this time Lori could hear the humor in it, and she smiled.

“Why don’t you get those clothes off and we can cuddle up skin to skin tonight?” she suggested, making Lana gasp. The tomboy immediately started peeling off her now rather damp and sweaty nightshirt and panties.

It was a risk, but Lori knew that even with all this activity she’d be up before Leni, and she had made sure the bedroom door was locked when they came in. And as she cuddled Lana’s nude body against her own, she knew that she wanted to be as close to her sweet, strong, _sexy_ little sister as she possibly could.

“No more bad dreams, kay?” she murmured playfully.

“I never have bad dreams with you Lor,” Lana whispered back. “But this was already a dream come true.”


End file.
